


Assumptions

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: slytherin100, Drabble, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: You know what they say about assumptions.





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: #140: Assumption.

“No?”   
  
Pansy smirked at the disbelief in his voice. Draco still wasn’t used to being refused anything, even though the Malfoy name had lost considerable respect since the war.   
  
“No,” she repeated, relishing the wounded look on his face.   
  
“But Pansy — it’s what you’ve always wanted. To be a Malfoy—”   
  
She laughed bitterly, interrupting him. “It’s what I wanted, _before_. But I happen to know _Daddy_ told you to marry, and you assumed I’d be happy to go along with the idea. But your family isn’t exactly on top, anymore, Draco.”  
  
“Neither is yours,” he shot sullenly.  
  
“No, it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
